Alya
by Ichihara
Summary: Sara aurait aimé les aider, ces deux adolescentes perdues. Malheureusement il faut croire que Kimblee et Greed sont de vrais monstres.
1. Je n'ai pas pu

**Crédit:** Sara, Alya et Elsa sont à moi, Greed et Kimblee non (encore heureux)

**Couple:** y en a pas, c'est une fic Angst. Comprenez ma haine de Kimblee mwahaha!

Elle avait besoin de respirer. De l'air pur de préférence. Pas cet air chargé de sang. De son sang. Ses yeux embués de larmes rouge se levèrent vers le ciel étoilé. Elle tendit la main vers les petites lumières clignotantes, comme si elles allaient l'attraper et la mener jusqu'à elles, dans cette grande voûte sombre. En sécurité. Elle laissa retomber son bras et bascula en avant, la main posée contre la plaie béante sur son flanc droit. Oh, c'était une simple déchirure, qui partait de son aisselle jusqu'à son ventre, presque invisible si on exceptait les flots de sang que vomissait la blessure. Elle se sentit mal. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter, non pas le droit. Il était dans son dos, à quelques pas, caché derrière un arbre ou un rocher, ses yeux dorés se confondant avec les étoiles de la nuit. Alya…

Elle s'appelait Sara et n'avait rien de particulier au premier abord. C'était une jeune femme de 23 ans, fiancée à un militaire qui allait bientôt recevoir sa promotion et monter en grade. Une semaine auparavant, son bonheur avait été total lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle était enceinte, et que son fiancé la demandait en mariage. Le bonheur. Elle avait appelé ses parents, son grand frère, sa meilleure amie, tout le monde, et ils avaient tous fait la fête ensemble jusqu'à pas d'heure. Le lendemain matin, elle s'éveilla avec un sourire déposé sur ses lèvres dans les bras de son futur mari.  
Sara ne faisait pas partie de l'armée, mais il lui arrivait de travailler pour eux. Ce jour, on lui avait demandé de veiller sur une jeune fille, une adolescente apparemment en danger. Elle l'avait vu arriver, cette fille si triste et si seule, et tout de suite elle s'était sentie proche d'elle. Allez savoir pourquoi. La rencontre eut lieu dans le salon de la maison de Sara. Elle tendit une main amicale à l'adolescente et se présenta en souriant.  
- Bonjour, mon nom est Sara.  
- Alya, avait presque murmuré la jeune fille sans oser serrer la main de Sara.  
- Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Tout avait débuté ainsi. Alya avait accepté, et au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient, elle se détendit au contact de Sara. Elle lui raconta ce qui l'amenait là.  
- Je suis une Ishbal, adoptée par un militaire puissant. Mais à cause de la couleur de mes yeux, je ne peux pas passer pour n'importe qui, alors je vis enfermée. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai du aller à l'université pour la première fois. Tous… m'ont traité comme une chienne, comme une moins que rien. Tout ça à cause de mes yeux, de la couleur de ma peau…  
Une larme unique avait coulé le long de sa joue. Sara avait repris la théière et remplit à nouveau les tasses.  
- Oui, les hommes sont bien cruels, avait elle dit d'une voix douce. Ils méprisent ce qui est différent d'eux, plus par crainte que par véritable haine.  
Alya avait tendu ses deux mains, paumes tournées vers Sara. Celle-ci avait sursauté d'horreur.  
- Croyez vous qu'une simple crainte puisse mener à ça ? avait demandé Alya sur un ton ironique.  
Ses mains étaient entièrement brûlées, la chair à vif.  
- Mon dieu ! avait soufflé Sara avant d'entourer Alya de ses bras. Je ne me doutais pas…  
En silence, l'adolescente avait pleuré dans ses bras. En silence, un lien s'était créé entre les deux femmes. Par la suite, Denis, le fiancé de Sara, lui avait expliqué qu'Alya s'était fait attaquée par un homme, ex alchimiste d'Etat ayant participé au génocide d'Ishbal, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après un cours du soir. Elle avait réussi à lui échapper, mais le choc avait été trop grand. Sachant que Sara avait un diplôme de psychologue, le père de l'adolescente avait songé à lui envoyer Alya quelques jours.

Elles étaient très vite devenues amies, et Alya lui présenta une autre adolescente de son âge, une fille brune aux yeux bleus rieurs et tolérante, Elsa. Ce matin là, Elsa était venue trouver Sara dans la cuisine alors qu'elle préparait le déjeuner.  
- Il faut que je vous parle…  
Sara avait délaissé ses casseroles un instant et s'était tournée vers la jeune fille.  
- Oui, que se passe t il ?  
Elsa avait sorti un papier de sa poche et l'avait tendu à Sara.  
- C'est une lettre d'un certain Greed. Je l'ai connu il y a quelques temps, c'est le gérant d'un bar mal famé. Je cherchais un petit boulot et c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé. Enfin bref. Moi et ce type on a un peu sympathisé, même si pour tout vous dire il est bizarre. Et puis un soir, j'ai vu un type avec une queue de cheval et des yeux dorés s'accouder au bar. Il m'a regardé de travers, alors je l'ai envoyé balader. Il a pas apprécié. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a fait exploser son verre. Si Greed n'était pas intervenu, j'y passais aussi. Il lui a interdit de me toucher, et l'autre est parti très énervé. Sara l'écouta en silence, la tête penchée.  
- Ce n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non… C'est cette nuit… que Alya… Elle était venue me chercher et m'attendait dehors…  
Sara prit la main d'Elsa et la serra doucement.  
- Allons, ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
- Je sais.  
Elsa avait plongé son regard dans celui de Sara. Effectivement, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Alya.  
- Mais après ça, j'ai pris ce type à parti et … Bin je lui ai collé mon poing dans la figure. J'ai compris que j'avais fait une grosse erreur lorsque j'ai vu son regard… Il ne m'a rien fait non, il est simplement parti. Et ce matin, j'ai reçu cette lettre de mon patron. Il m'explique qui est ce type, et qu'il va s'en reprendre à Alya parce qu'elle est Ishbal mais aussi…  
- Parce que c'est ton amie, murmura Sara, sourcils froncés. Mais quel…  
- Dans la lettre, c'est marqué qu'il va la tuer ce soir. Mais il m'interdit d'être absente du boulot. Alors…  
Elsa frissonna.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je reste avec Alya, Greed va… Mais si je vais au boulot, Alya risque de se faire tuer. - Pas si je reste avec elle ! s'exclama Sara en serrant le poing.

Et voila, le temps avait continué de s'égrener joyeusement jusqu'à arriver au moment fatidique ou Elsa dut quitter Alya et Sara. Avant de partir, la jeune femme demanda à l'adolescente - Dis moi, pourquoi tu travailles pour Greed ? Tu pourrais très bien démissionner non ?  
Elsa esquissa un pauvre sourire, et pour la première fois elle parut si… fragile.  
- Vous ne savez pas…  
Elle secoua la tête et reprit contenance.  
- Allez, à demain !  
Alya et Sara étaient rentrées dans la maison. Il les attendait dans le salon. L'alchimiste aux yeux dorés. Sans un mot, il avait frappé dans ses mains et…  
Alya. Elle qui avait connu les atrocités de la guerre, recueillie par l'un de ceux qui dirigèrent le génocide, ou qui du moins l'approuvèrent. Une vie passée à souffrir, méprisée par ceux qui se sont crus supérieurs mais dont les mains sont tâchées de sang. Ayant enfin connue l'amitié vraie après trois ans cloîtrés, ayant connu Elsa…  
Sara avait touché sa joue maculée de sang, les doigts tremblants.  
Alya. Elle voyait Elsa lui confier ses problèmes, Elsa qui lui avait fait confiance. Alya.  
Elsa qui ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle le savait, à propos de cet « homme » nommé Greed. Elle aussi, son âme avait été mise à vif. Sara l'avait deviné dès la première fois ou elle l'avait vu. Alya. Elles étaient deux adolescentes perdues dans une époque bien trop violente, dans un monde qui ne se nourrissait que de sang et de souffrance. Et elle, l'adulte, qu'avait elle fait ? Alya. Elsa.  
Sara n'avait pas remarqué que l'homme claquait de nouveau dans ses mains. Elle sentit juste la brûlure, l'horrible douleur la parcourir, et comprit. Elle aurait du les aider, et elle avait échoué. Maintenant on lui reprenait son bébé, son bonheur. Elle sortit de la maison en courant, s'enfonçant dans le petit bois à côté de chez elle. Elle avait mal, mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver Alya, ni son bébé. Mais il restait Elsa.  
Trop tard, il était devant elle. L'alchimiste Ecarlate, Zolf Kimblee, avec un sourire carnassier dessiné sur ses lèvres et ses yeux or qui vous transperçaient l'âme.  
« Moi et ce type on a un peu sympathisé ». C'était faux. Sara avait bien vu cette lueur qui avait brillé un instant au fond de ses yeux bleus, cette terreur. Alors que les mains de Kimblee caressaient doucement ses joues, Sara eut une dernière vision d'Elsa. Seule, perdue au milieu des draps du lit, les larmes roulants sur ses joues.  
- Elsa… Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas pu… protéger Alya.  
Et tout devint noir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara:** - Et qu'on vienne pas me dire que Greed et Kimblee sont gentils après ça!

**Ed:** - Il était temps que tu t'en rendes comptes!

**Ichihara:** - Mais je l'ai toujours su! Bon, je ne sais pas trop si vous avez tout compris, alors si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Je répondrais sous forme de suite XD

**Kimblee:** - Enfin une fic qui me met en valeur!

**Ichihara et Ed:** - ...


	2. Les larmes qu'on ne voit pas

Elsa s'était enfermée dans sa chambre une fois que ses parents lui apprirent la triste nouvelle. Elle ne pleura pas, ne se lamenta pas sur son sort et ne pensa pas une seule seconde qu'elle était coupable. Elle le savait au fond d'elle-même, depuis le jour ou elle avait été abordée par Greed dans cette ruelle, qu'elle était devenue la barman du Devil's nest, que sa vie allait prendre une tournure dramatique. L'enfer. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Alors quoi ?

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son cœur lui faisait si mal. Elle s'écroula sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même avant de fermer les yeux. Les coupables, elle les connaissait. Elle aurait pu aller les dénoncer à l'armée. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en ces hommes, ces meurtriers.

D'aussi loin qu'Elsa se souvienne, elle s'était toujours révoltée contre cette autorité militaire qui étouffait son pays, contre les guerres injustes et autres réformes stupides. Ca lui arrivait d'en parler avec Greed. Pas qu'il était forcément mieux, au contraire elle le considérait comme un véritable fléau. Mais il avait l'expérience, et une vision des choses totalement différente de toutes les autres.

Elsa rouvrit les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était endormie. Dans ses rêves, elle avait vu la mort de Sara et Alya. Elle serra le poing. Kimblee. Oui, Elsa n'était qu'une adolescente rêvant de liberté, d'un monde meilleur, en résumé une enfant. Mais ne valait il pas mieux rester enfant toute sa vie dans ses conditions ? Elle avait des rêves, des convictions, une foi inébranlable envers l'amitié et s'occupait elle-même de régler ses problèmes. Et pour l'instant, son problème c'était Kimblee.

La veille, lorsqu'il était rentré couvert de sang et qu'il lui avait lancé ce fameux regard adulte, elle avait su. A côté d'elle, elle entendit Greed pousser un soupir. Mais il était aussi responsable que l'alchimiste d'un côté, non ? Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il lui avait ordonné de rester au bar pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer. Qu'elle aie été avec Sara et Alya n'aurait rien changé, à part le nombre de victimes. Mais elle aurait aimée tenter quelque chose quand même. Les aider. Se sacrifier. Quelque chose. Sans un mot, l'adolescente s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de Greed et était rentrée chez elle. Il n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêter, mais lui avait quand même dit « A demain. » Ce n'était pas une question, plus un ordre. Et elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait obéir. Mais pourquoi ?

Elsa était donc rentrée chez elle. Ses parents ignoraient pour son boulot. Ils avaient toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance à l'indépendance de leur fille, et lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle était barman ils n'avaient pas posé de questions. Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions non plus le jour ou elle était rentrée, la joue griffée. Cadeau de Greed. Elsa avait été forcée de grandir beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait pleuré ce jour là en se tenant la joue.

Mais depuis elle s'interdisait de verser la moindre larme. Elsa saisit la photo qui traînait sur sa commode, la photo de son amie souriante dans une robe blanche qui contrastait avec son teint naturellement bronzé. Ne pas pleurer. On frappa à sa porte, elle releva la tête. Son grand frère entra. Il allait sur ses 20 ans et avait quitté la maison avant qu'Elsa ne connaisse Greed. Il travaillait comme cuistot dans un grand restaurant, et c'était un garçon formidable. Des cheveux bruns coupés court, des yeux bleus, une facilité à sourire et rire dans toutes circonstances. Mathéo, c'était son nom.

- Salut petite sœur ! dit il sur un ton enjoué.

Elle le regarda avec surprise, mais elle était si heureuse de le revoir. Sûr qu'Elsa se sentait beaucoup plus proche de son frère que de ses parents.

- Grand frère ! Mais tu n'es pas à Central au restaurant !

- C'est mon congé, alors j'en ai profité pour passer, dit il en riant.

Elsa sourit. Mathéo s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et la regarda gravement.

- Enfin, c'est ce que je suis sensé te dire. En réalité, j'ai appris pour Alya. Ca va aller ?

L'adolescente se laissa aller contre son épaule.

- Ca va… Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Est-ce que j'ai encore un cœur, je me le demande.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mais si tu en as un de cœur ! Sinon je ne le sentirais pas battre en ce moment !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Puis Mathéo soupira.

- Elsa, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre ou il voulait en venir. Son frère fixait la porte, mais la jeune fille sentit sa main trembler sur son épaule.

- Tu travailles au Devil's nest n'est ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça en silence. Décidemment, son frère s'occupait toujours aussi bien d'elle, la surveillant même lorsqu'il se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

- Tu peux te tourner s'il te plait ?

Elle s'exécuta en silence. Il saisit délicatement son T-shirt par le bas et le releva lentement.

- Oh mon dieu !

Elle ferma les yeux. Ainsi il avait deviné. Elle sentit ses bras l'entourer et la serrer contre son cœur.

- Je ne me doutais pas… Pardonne moi, Elsa… murmura t il bouleversé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas ta faute, répondit elle doucement.

Il posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne pleures pas que je ne les vois pas, tes larmes.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, de surprise, et tourna la tête vers son frère. Il semblait si triste.

- Ces traces… Comment… Je suis bête, des griffures… Oh Elsa…

Elsa baissa la tête. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses yeux lui piquaient.

- Je me suis jurée… Je ne dois pas pleurer, sinon c'est comme si c'était réel. Si je ne pleure pas, c'est comme un rêve.

Sa voix se brisa.

- Au contraire, pleurer va te faire du bien, lui dit Mathéo en la berçant doucement.

Alors pour la première fois depuis des mois, ses larmes coulèrent.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Mathéo quitta la chambre, laissant sa sœur profondément endormie. Il alla voir ses parents et leur fit part de sa décision d'emmener Elsa avec lui, à Central. Sa mère s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son père.

- On aurait du pouvoir l'aider ! Elle n'aurait pas du avoir tant à souffrir ! sanglota t elle.

Le père ne dit rien. Il serrait les dents, le visage crispé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera en sécurité avec moi, les rassura Mathéo.

- On te fait confiance, réussit enfin à dire le père.

- Sauve là, s'il te plait. Sauve mon bébé…

- C'est juré, maman, répondit Mathéo en inclinant la tête.

- Quand partira t on ?

Elsa venait d'arriver, les yeux rouges et les cheveux défaits. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ne cessant de lui dire à quel point elle était désolée. Mathéo se tourna vers son père.

- On ne peut pas rester encore ce soir. Et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Vous allez devoir quitter la ville.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous savons où aller, affirma le père.

Une heure plus tard, Elsa et son frère montèrent dans le train qui allait les mener à Central. Les parents quittèrent également la ville par le bus cette fois ci.

Au Devil's Nest, l'heure avançait, et toujours pas d'Elsa en vue. Greed commençait à s'impatienter. En attendant, c'était Kimblee qui servait les boissons. Enfin Dolchatte arriva en courant.

- Sa maison est vide, ils sont partis !

L'homonculus fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a ni les parents, ni Elsa. Les meubles sont encore là mais les fringues et autres trucs ont disparu.

Kimblee écoutait la conversation attentivement. Il lança un regard à Greed, plus que contrarié.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- La retrouver, cette question. Je lui ai pourtant dis : ce qui est à moi reste à moi pour toujours.

L'homonculus regarda l'humain.

- Et toi, tu ne comptais pas te venger ?

- Oh que si j'y tiens toujours.

Il porta la main à sa joue, où il s'était reçu le coup d'Elsa.

- A toi ou pas, Greed, cette fille fera une jolie bombe, je te le promet.

- Alors ce sera la course pour la récupérer…

Mais il faut croire qu'un ange veillait sur Elsa, car cette nuit là, une personne allait faire oublier leurs projets à Greed et Kimblee. Mais il s'agit là d'une autre histoire…


End file.
